


Fall from Grace

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Inspired by Music, Letters, M/M, Moral Lessons, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Sad, Self-Doubt, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny thinking about how much of a loser he was now, since prior to any of their adventures he had thought he was the best thing to exist on the earth.</p><p>Song: Down by Jason Walker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Grace

Riku liked being close to Sora. When he was with him his worries often drifted away while they nearly consumed him when he was alone. He was pretty sure that he would have given up completely back in the Realm of Darkness if not for him. It was funny thinking about how much of a loser he was now, since prior to any of their adventures he had thought he was the best thing to exist on the earth. Okay, maybe he hadn’t thought that highly of himself, but it was pretty damn close. Now he was ready to give up at any chance.

That was why he so easily gave up on Sora.

There had been a small time of reprieve before he and Sora had had to meet Yen Sid for their exam, and during that time life was fairly normal. It was odd being back on Destiny Islands, but companioned with Kairi and Sora he was saved by being drowned by the nostalgia. In that peaceful time, he had let his mind dream for the first time since that dark and stormy night that felt so long ago. So many things had changed since then, his feelings for Sora being one of them.

After seeing how strongly Sora had reacted to finding him in the Castle that Never Was he had thought that maybe, just maybe Sora felt the same way, but those thoughts quickly died after seeing him with Kairi.

It wasn’t entirely unexpected considering how often he and Sora had discussed their feelings for her, but seeing physical proof was unnerving. There Sora stood with Kairi wrapped in his arms, their lips locked. He was too devastated to move right away, just letting the image burn its way into his mind. When he finally was able to move, he turned and ran away as silently as he could.

Finally far enough away, he let himself sink onto the sandy ground. It was warm from the still high sun and soft, but it gave him little pleasure. He tried to stop thinking about it. He hadn’t really hoped for anything in the first place. So why did it still hurt so much? Was this punishment, or was he just fated to be a failure at everything he did?

Time passed without him realizing, and Sora found him still lying there.

“Riku? Are you okay?”

“Uh…” He tried his best to compose himself, still hesitant to show his weakness to anyone. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You don’t look fine.” He reached forward, brushing off some sand that had stuck to Riku’s cheek. “Or is sprawling out here on the beach your new hobby?”

“I saw you and Kairi. Surprised me is all,” Riku said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Oh.” They lapsed into silence. “Well, uh, I’ll see you around I guess.” Riku watched him leave with a heavy heart.

 

Riku was surprised to see that the letter’s sender was Sora. He hadn’t heard from him in a few years. Uncertainty settled in his belly as he torn the envelope open.

 _Hey Riku_ ,

_I know we haven’t talked in quite a while. Not sure why, I mean it’s not like I’m so busy that I can’t write you a letter every once in a while. It’s just that when you left so suddenly, I was unsure whether you wanted to talk to me again or not. It was pretty surprising to lose my best friend almost overnight. I thought I would wait it out for you to write to me first, that way I would know that you wanted to talk, but you never did._

_Anyway, none of that really matters now, because I did write. I have news. Kairi is pregnant, so we pushed our wedding date up to next week._

Riku fell hard into the old chair in his small apartment. Married, huh? He shook his head in disbelief.

_I doubt you’ll be able to make it on such short notice, but I thought I would invite you anyway. It would have been nice if you could have been my best man, but Tidus has filled in for the role._

_You know it’s weird to think that next week I will be married and soon a father. Actually, Riku, you may not want to hear this, but during our adventures, I realized how important you were to me. I never stopped liking Kairi, but you were important to me, as well. I often wonder what would have happened if I’d confessed to you before she confessed to me. Even after she did, I still thought about possibly telling you, just to see what would happen. I almost did too, but by the time I’d built up the nerve, you up and left._

_Haha, well, if you’re not too weirded out, please write back. Soon I really might be too busy to write you letters, but I swear that I’ll try my best to respond._

_Love,_

_Sora_

Riku was glad he was sitting because he would have probably fallen otherwise. He was caught between wanting to treasure the letter and crumpling it up in frustration. This was the last domino in a row he hadn’t known he’d set up. It didn’t matter anymore if this was punishment or fate because everything was his own fault. It was his decisions that had led him here. Once you stop fighting you’ve already lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure how to end this. I had multiple possibilities running through my head, one being Kairi dying and them getting together then with Riku learning that his life wasn’t a failure, but I decided on this ending since it fit more with the song.


End file.
